


Confessions

by Erwin_Smith (Veroverse)



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Rinharu Week, Rinharu Week 2019, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroverse/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: The pining only seemed to intensify while they were on the trip to Australia.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I missed out on rinharu week last year and almost forgot about it this year. The prompts are so interesting I hope to be able to participate more, but I will probably be late unless I don't think of anything. T_T
> 
> I changed things up a bit—sort of—with how the episode went along. But it's only slightly. Just thought I'd mention it in case if anyone might have gotten a bit confused.
> 
> I hope those who read this enjoy it!

Haruka couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when he suddenly felt so many feelings whenever Rin looked at him. As far as he knew, it started sometime when they were on the same swim team together back in elementary school. He remembered how strong the fluttery feeling in his stomach was back then when he was near Rin.

When Rin moved to Australia for some time afterward, the feelings never dissolved. When their relationship became strained when Rin returned to Japan for his second year of high school, nothing changed.

The strong feelings Haruka held for the maroon haired boy never let up. Never faltered.

And so the two found themselves together in Australia after nationals—in a double bed. Together.

Morning was just starting to break through the small gaps between the blinds of their hotel room. Rin was the first one awake. When he woke to Haruka facing him, fast asleep and  _ super _ close to him, he thought he was going to have a heart attack from the way it was racing in his chest.

_ Did he wake up at all during the night? Does he even realize how  _ close _ he is to me right now? _ Rin clenched his toes under the thin sheet.  _ Damn it _ , he thought. If he tried to move it might wake Haruka up.

He truly didn’t want to move, though.

But at the same time, Rin didn’t want to complicate things and put another strain in their friendship after things finally started to look like they did when they were younger. Besides, the trip to Sydney was supposed to be fun and relaxing. A way to get Haru’s mind off of things and come to a closure with the fight he had with Makoto. Rin promised Makoto to help Haru find his dream. Not Rin fucking up his friendship with Haruka over how he wanted to reach out and touch his face. It looked so baby soft. Or how Rin wanted to run his fingers through Haruka’s black hair. Getting lost in his sea-blue eyes sounded heavenly, too.

And after last night it seemed like Haruka didn’t even care about him  _ that _ way. Rin made it seem that way, too. They both made it almost crystal clear how they felt sharing a double bed together and made sure to squeeze as far as they could to the edge without falling off to give one another a comfortable distance apart.

_ Would he ever like me as more than a friend? _ Rin wondered. He sighed and turned onto his back. He rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The last thing Rin wanted was for Haru to think he was watching him sleep or something.

The bed made a soft creak and Rin turned over to see Haruka on his back and rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Rin teased.

“Morning.” Haruka turned his head and noticed the small amount of space that remained between the two. Rin swallowed thickly, but Haruka didn’t make any snide remark.

“You must’ve wanted to cuddle last night,” Rin spoke up and grinned. He could have sworn that the other’s cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink, but maybe he was too hopeful and it really was his mind playing tricks on him.

“No.” Haruka’s voice was soft. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“I was planning on taking you to the Sydney International Aquatic Centre. Australia’s national team has practice going on. I thought you’d enjoy watching and maybe even getting in the pool alongside them.”

Haruka’s nod was light and Rin lightly bit his tongue.  _ He seemed better last night _ , Rin thought.

“Are you still thinking about that fight with Mako?” Rin asked as if it probably wasn’t obvious enough.

“Yeah, but—”

“I’m certain that he’s not mad at you. He...approached me about it and wanted me to help you feel better. That’s why I brought you all the way here to get your mind off of things,” Rin explained.

“Things are happening so fast. I didn’t mean to blow up at him,” Haruka replied. He rubbed his hands down his face and went to sit up, but Rin’s hand grasped his wrist.

Rin swallowed thickly. “Stay. Please,” he whispered and then cleared his throat. “It’s normal for friends to have disagreements like that. When we get back to Japan you can talk to him again. Until then, just relax while you’re here. Relax with me.”

Haruka could only feel Rin’s fingers against his wrist. They were cool to the touch, but not unpleasantly cool. A more relaxing cool than anything else. He couldn’t find the words. He couldn’t...and when he looked into Rin’s red eyes, any hope of speaking was gone.

Haruka sure missed those eyes and the quick, careful glimpse he took at them when he had the chance to. The very moment the two were in was the perfect chance for Haruka. The perfect chance to—

But before Haru said anything, Rin’s lips were suddenly locked with his. The grip on his wrist tightened a bit as if the other was afraid Haruka would disappear.

It felt like Haruka was in shock. His eyes were wide, but he didn’t pull back. He pressed closer and brought his hand to Rin’s hip and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

The teens’ hearts raced as if they just completed a high stakes relay where they just barely beat a world record.

_ Finally _ , they thought.

When the kiss broke Haruka was the first one to speak. “I’ve had a crush on you since elementary school,” he said softly.

“Then that’s something we have in common,” Rin replied and smirked. He let go of his wrist and placed his hand on Haruka’s cheek and caressed it softly. “I’m glad you felt the same way about me. I wish I would have known sooner.”

“Maybe this was the right time for us to know.” Haruka wondered if knowing sooner would have changed things. If things would have been different then. But...the only thing that mattered was the present.

Rin smiled. “Let’s stay here a little bit longer. I don’t want to get up just yet.”

“I agree.”

It felt like a weight was lifted off of their shoulders and Rin had a feeling that the trip was going to go smoothly. If Haru seemed bothered by anything Rin silently vowed to do his best to help. He vowed to make sure to be there for Haruka whenever he needed support.

The vacation to Australia couldn’t have gotten any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. ♥
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [itsErwinSmith](https://twitter.com/itsErwinSmith)
> 
> Pillowfort: [erwin-smith](https://pillowfort.io/erwin-smith)


End file.
